An automated teller machine is a device that can provide financial services such as the deposit and withdrawal of, e.g., cash without resort to time and place and without the help of bank employees.
Generally, the automated teller machine may include a main body for defining an external form, a deposit/withdrawal unit for depositing or withdrawing a medium through user's operation, a cassette module provided inside the main body and configured to store the medium, a conveying unit for conveying banknotes, a door rotatably coupled to the body to selectively open and close the main body, and the like.
In the case of such an automated teller machine, there is an inconvenience that the main body needs to be opened by operating the door every time when the medium stored in the cassette module is taken out of the main body or when the medium is replenished in the cassette module from the outside. Particularly, in the case where the approval of a bank official is required to open the main body, the procedure for obtaining the approval of a bank official is required every time when the medium is collected or replenished. This poses problems with convenience and accessibility.
Therefore, there is a need for a cassette assembly capable of taking out or replenishing a medium without opening the door of the main body.